The present invention relates generally to machining apparatus for performing a machining operation on a workpiece by reciprocally moving a tool toward and away from the workpiece, and more particularly, to a machining apparatus having an integrated feed unit for moving the work-performing tool reciprocally through a machining stroke and for retracting the tool to a fully retracted position where a tool change can be made.
Machining units such as those used to drill or tap workpieces are complex mechanisms with many moving parts in order to reciprocate the tool through a machining stroke and to retract the tool fully to a position where a tool change procedure can be implemented. Sometimes those units have interrelated slides and sub-slides for moving the tool carrier and, as a result, tool instability becomes a problem during the machining of a workpiece. These machining units tend to be bulky and expensive and yet lack all of the qualities desired in a machining unit for consistently producing quality workpieces at high volume production rates.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide machining apparatus having a feed and retract system which maintains tool stability. It is another object of the present invention to provide machining apparatus having a compact and integrated feed and retract system for moving a work-performing tool through a reciprocal machining stroke and for retracting the tool to a fully retracted tool change position.